


Couch

by THiah



Series: Stupid distracting plotbunnies [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THiah/pseuds/THiah
Summary: Straight porn; Mikey's intentionally touching himself in the living room and invites Raph to join him.
Relationships: Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Stupid distracting plotbunnies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714234
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Couch

**Author's Note:**

> So this randomly came to me as I was waking up Thursday morning April 16… Dear brain, I do NOT need more fucking plot bunnies. I want to post my longhaul fic this weekend… No more plot bunnies…! Go the fuck away!

Somebody’s arousal hit Raph’s nose as he took a bite of his eggs, his tail quivering in response. He inhaled deeply… probably Mikey. Little shit knew better than to _play_ in the living room, or any ‘family’ area, that Master Splinter also used. Or in the main lair, which was too close to Master Splinter’s room. The mutated rat was currently out in the park playing chess with Andre, and Mikey never could keep it in his tail… He let out a breath, that just meant that his little brother would have to clean up. 

Raph liked it when someone else had to clean up. 

Shoveling the rest of his breakfast into his mouth, he finished chewing as he loaded his dishes into the dishwasher. 

The smell got stronger as he walked towards the living room and his tail responded in kind. Mikey was kneeling face-first into the couch, forest green ass in the air. One hand was working his swollen, leaking cock and the other was fingering his asshole. He was panting quickly, body shaking with his movements. 

At least he had the forethought to lay down a washable blanket. 

“Hey Raphie-boy,” he called, voice husky. “Wanna hide the pickle?” Mikey bobbed his ass in Raph’s direction and wagged his tail. 

“Pretty sure that was yer plan,” he grunted. “‘N don’t call me that.” Raph let his cock drop as he climbed onto the couch, kneeling behind his brother. The comedic turtle removed the hand at his ass to allow Raph to occupy the space. Mikey chuckled, then hummed in appreciation as Raph’s strong hands expertly massaged the backs of his legs, up and down. He released his engorged cock and used both hands to brace against the couch. The hum changed tune into a low moan and churr as Raph licked Mikey’s swishing tail. 

“Raph~ie~!” 

A large hand _slightly_ gently spanked a forest green cheek and Mikey let out a lustful yelp. “Said don’t call me that.” 

Mikey snickered. “Is ‘big cocked turtle’ better?”

“Slightly. Like ‘sexy beast’ m’self.” 

“You’re a sexy, _sexy_ beast, Raphie.” 

He growled at the stupid nickname. “Little shit.” Raph gave Mikey’s ass a tight squeeze.

“You love me.”

“Sure do.”

Raph leaned forward and slid his hands up the membranes between Mikey’s shells and pulled a long, loud churr from his younger brother. “Shell Raph, I love your hands.” Mikey leaned back, offering his ass. 

He placed a kiss on that wiggling tail, then gently nibbled it. “And I fucking love yer _mouth_ , Mikey.” The bulky turtle leaned further forward, scrapping their shells together. His large cock rubbed between Mikey’s cheeks and his hands worked the muscles of Mikey’s neck and up and down his arms. 

“Do you kiss your father with that foul mouth?”

“I kiss dirty turtle brothers with it.”

“That makes it absolutely _filthy_.”

Raph bit the back of Mikey’s neck, causing the bottom turtle to arch his body up and his neck back. At the same time he rubbed the length of his cock along the cleft of Mikey’s ass. 

“Ah, Raph!” A churring moan pulled itself from Mikey.

He smiled into Mikey’s neck, kissing and licking the spot he’d bitten. 

Mikey grunted and pushed back against him. “Raphie, _please!_ ”

The red-banded turtle growled at the nickname but obliged the younger turtle’s plea. Raph slicked one hand around Mikey’s cock, scooping up his cum. Mikey let out a tortured, appreciative groan. The large turtle leaned back up and wrapped his wet hand around his own cock, slathering the erect appendage with his brother’s cum as well mixing in his own. Mikey lifted his tail and Raph separated his ass cheeks, then slowly slipped in.

“Fuck Mikey, y’er so damn tight!”

“And you’re big, Raph; shell, you’re so _big_.”

“Ha.” He withdrew his ‘big’ apendange and pressed back into Mikey.

“Dude, pick up the pace, I ain’t getting any younger here. Hit me harder bro.”

Raph withdrew and rammed into Mikey. “Like that?”

“Shell yes!”

After several hard thrusts, a red-wrapped arm reached around Mikey’s waist and Raph grasped his bobbing cock. Mikey stuttered through a churr, “I love it when you touch me.” The top turtle smirked and began pumping the throbbing muscle in time with his harsh plunges. Nonsensical words and loud bursts of appreciation fell from Mikey’s mouth. 

Several minutes later, Raph bent forward over his little brother for a more advantageous angle, scraping their shells together. He quickly found Mikey’s sweet spot, his moans and churrs intensifying a good indicator. “Shell Raphie!” The older turtle picked up the pace further, not _quite_ punishing Mikey as he repeatedly blathered the stupid nickname. 

“Yes Raphie, right there, right there!”

Mikey came with a loud cry, sticky ropes shooting from him onto the blanket beneath. He sagged forward, upper body only held up by Raph’s strong arms. An emerald green hand squeezed the last of the cum from his member and Mikey let out a long, loud moan. Panting, Mikey encouraged Raph to finish. A few more thrusts later and he did, electricity zig-zagging through his body, and drawing out Mikey’s name in a churr-grunt, hot cum filling his ass. 

With a husky sigh, Raph laid down on the couch behind Mikey and spread his legs. 

His ever-bountiful energy quickly replenished, Mikey twisted around to fill the space between emerald thighs and grabbed Raph’s still-proud cock. Raph gripped the back of the couch and the edge of the cushion as Mikey inhaled his cock in one fell swoop, tongue quickly setting to work. Raph threw his head back, tossing out groans and churrs. Mikey bobbed up and down, locking eyes with his older brother, teeth nipping along the length of Raph’s cock. Deft fingers worked their magic on Raph’s asshole. 

“Fuck Mikey, fuck, _fuck_ , **fuCK**!”

Mikey released him with a sticky ‘pop,’ and Raph groaned, hovering on the edge of orgasm, tingles racing overtop themselves around his body. Orange-banded hands spread muscled thighs apart and Mikey lined himself up, then plunged in. “Shit Mikey!” Forest green hands grasped the bottom of Raph’s carapace, pulling him closer. Pain and pleasure criss-crossed and repeated as Mikey withdrew, only to plough in again and _again._

Raph rocked his hips forward, meeting his brother thrust for thrust, grunts and groans mixed with churrs bursting from his mouth.

Mikey leaned forward, scraping their shells together, to plunge his tongue into Raph’s mouth, plundering every corner of the wet cavern. Fire ripped across Raph’s nerves as Mikey found his hotspot, striking it every time. Raph kissed him back with the same fervor, biting his lower lip as Mikey pulled away.

With a back-arching thrust, Mikey unloaded into Raph’s ass, driving deep, and crying out the older turtle’s name as he did so. 

Stars burst into Raph’s vision as the world and his cock exploded. 

Catching his breath, Mikey leaned forward and licked up some of Raph’s cum on his plastron. 

“Now who has the filthy mouth?”

“You.” 

Mikey kissed him, tongue poking out, and Raph tasted himself. 

Their cocks retracted and they kissed for a few minutes. 

With a contented sigh, Mikey pulled another blanket from the couch and flopped down onto Raph, snuggling into strong arms.

“Love you bro.”

“Love ya too.”

After a moment, Mikey’s soft snores filled Raph’s ears. A few more moments later, Raph’s chainsaw snores filled the living room. 

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally used ‘quiet’ to describe one of Mikey’s moans; what’s wrong with me?? XD


End file.
